Araña de mala suerte
by Genee
Summary: Yamato no creía en la mala suerte causada por las arañas, pero sí creía que todas ellas eran una atrocidad. Y Hikari siente que su corazón es un morboso, que Yamato es un enigma, y que las medias sonrisas de él son dignas de ser fotografiadas. [Del proyecto 1-8. Escribe a partir de una imagen] [Yamakari]


Imagen 120: Beso, ella arrodillada, él sentado. Propuesta por __ShadowLights.__

 **Pareja:** Yamakari.

* * *

 _ _ **Nota:** imagen en la portada.__

* * *

Como todo Yamakari que escribo,dedicado especialmente a mi buena amiga Jacke. Espero que sea de tu agrado y que esta no se convierta en otra excusa para que dejes de estudiar.

Siempre con amor, querida.

* * *

.

Araña de mala suerte.

.

* * *

Si se lo preguntaban, se trataba de una estupidez.

Yamato Ishida le temía a las arañas.

Un pánico único que le hacía huir en cuanto las detectaba dentro de su radar, le subía un frío helado por toda la espina dorsal, inevitable no tragar pesado. En el Digimundo luchó con todo tipo de criaturas poderosas y horripilantes, en la Tierra terminaba debajo de las sábanas, tiritando, a causa de un arácnido. Esa noche no fue diferente, en un rincón de la habitación, estacionada, mirándole (quizás) con sus cuatro pares de ojos y seis patas peludas, estaba la endemoniada araña. Notaba la burla de la muy vil... Se reía. Sí. ¡Se reía de él!

Las odiaba.

No movió ni un musculo de su cuerpo desde que se percató de su presencia. Una gota gorda de sudor enfrió la piel de su nuca. Contaba los segundos en cada inhalación y exhalación lenta que realizaba. Un minuto se le hizo eterno.

La araña caminó.

Si hubiera tenido un espejo, seguro hubiese notado cómo toda su cara cambiaba el tono de piel natural a uno más... azul. Todo él rígido y tenso.

El arácnido salió por la ventana. Yamato corrió y empujó con fuerza el vidrio enmarcado de la ventana, pasó el portillo.

Dejó escapar el aliento pesado. Se encontraba a salvo.

Por su mente pasó como un rayo la imagen de Taichi sosteniendo su barriga para soportar las risotadas. Maldito Yagami, que no conforme solo con reírse diría cosas como:

― _Vaya nena que resultaste ser. ¡Tan macho que te veías! ¿Qué día del mes te baja... para comprarte chocolates, querida?_

El azul de su miedo cambió a rojo por la vergüenza de tan solo imaginar al otro burlándose.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó un libro: regalo de Hikari por su cumpleaños. Takeru tocó su puerta.

Había ido de visita por una semana y el tiempo se le extendió a más de dos meses. Adoraba tenerlo en casa, así que no se quejaba. Con su padre trabajando todo el día, era bueno tener un poco del calor familiar cerca. Yamato dejó el libro a un lado y se echó sobre el colchón con las manos en la nuca.

―Pasa ―dijo.

El menor empujó la puerta. Cada día más parecido a su hermano mayor.

―Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien? Escuché un ruido.

La maldita ventana había sonado.

―Sí ―respondió con soltura, muy relajado―. No es nada. Espantaba una araña.

Había algo de verdad en su mentira. La araña no estaba, así que...

―Vale, espero la hayas matado, porque si no, ya sabes lo que dicen: tendrás un día de muy mala suerte.

Yamato no pudo evitar reír sarcástico. La mueca le salió torcida, su azules brillaban muy burlones y la ceja enarcada acentuaba su expresión escéptica .

―¿Crees en esas cosas, hermanito?

Takeru se encogió de hombros:

―La abuela lo repite siempre.

―No es por faltarle el respeto a la abuela, pero ¿has notado que ni dar un recado telefónico puede? Son cosas de viejos.

Takeru escuchó la tetera silbar. Era el aviso de que el té que estuvo preparando estaba listo. Se despidió del hermano y salió de la habitación.

Yamato se quedó dormido al rato, luego de acabar de leer la última pagina del libro.

[*]

No, no creía en la mala suerte. Todo fue cuestión del azar. La mala suerte la vivían las personas como Taichi que creían en tonterías. Él no creía en estupideces. Solo fueron infortunios, hechos lamentables que convenían con otros aún más lamentables. _Cosas pasan_. Los despertadores a veces no suenan y te quedas dormido, las personas olvidan trabajos importantes en casa, la puerta de los trenes roban zapatos cuando se cierran, a veces te topas con borrachos que vomitan cerca de tus pies... un lunes, en la mañana. No, definitivamente no era mala suerte. Coincidencias, les pasan a los mejores. ¿Quién no ha ido a la enfermería por un brote alérgico en el pecho? Cualquiera olvida su _obentou_ y termina comiendo de la comida toxica hecha por la madre loca de un... Yagami. Y siempre se le han reventado las cuerdas de la guitarra y, el efecto resoltera que termina azotada en un ojo, es más común de lo que se dice. Quién no haya dicho que una horda de fans le han destrozado las ropas, es porque jamás ha sido el cantante de una banda de rock. Eso no era mala suerte, porque las arañas no son brujos que tiran hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Que les diga que son diabólicas es más por una cuestión de estética que por supuestas brujerías.

¡ _Qué no tenía mala suerte, maldita sea!_

 _[*]_

―¿Yamato? ―La voz de Hikari le hizo girar la cara _―._ ¿Estás bien? Takeru me dijo que te han echado de clases. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Yamato volvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Estudiantes con ropa deportiva trotaban al rededor de la cancha del instituto. Estaban en el último piso del recinto escolar.

―Le di un golpe ―respondió.

Hikari se sentó en el marco de la ventana, alisó los tablones de la falda de su uniforme verde. Debería estar en en su salón de clases.

―¿Se lo merecía? ―preguntó, tranquila.

También estaba sorprendido, esperaba un regaño, como lo hubo hecho Sora después del incidente o quizás la total falta de interés que demostraron amigos como Taichi o Mimi luego de haber terminado de contar su versión de los hecho. Pero en cambio ella sonreía delicadamente y él se contagió de la mueca inocente.

―Solo digamos que sí ―respondió, directo.

Yamato escuchó la risa de la otra que era como el tintineo de una campanilla de bicicleta. Llamaba la atención pero era a la vez muy dulce y suave.

―Espero que le hayas lanzado un buen tortazo. Ser expulsado tres semanas merece, como mínimo, haberle partido el labio.

―No creí que fueses tan... ¿Taichi? ―Ladeó la cabeza y dejo escapar una media sonrisa de los labios, el gesto demandaba ser fotografiado. Hikari deseó tener su cámara para inmortalizar aquella mueca―. Vale, que me ha dicho lo mismo. No puedes evitar ser su hermana, ¿cierto?

―Ya el rumor se corrió Yamato-kun. Sé que Maximoto ridiculizó a una estudiante de intercambio y saliste en su ayuda ―Yamato volvió a desviar la mirada. Hikari continuó hablando―. A veces me pregunto qué clases de docentes nos educan. Ya sabes, caras vemos, corazones no sabemos. Y pensar que seguirá dando clases. Se me hace justo que le hayas golpeado. Ojalá hubiera estado allí.

Yamato no contestó. Hikari miró hacia el patio, los muchachos que habían estado trotando ahora hacían repeticiones de estiramiento. No eran emocionantes para ver. Más entretenido resultaba mirar los sonrojos de Yamato que se mostraban cuando sonreía de medio lado, o sus ojos azules como vórtices que enviaban a quien mirase a otro mundo, un mundo donde las nubes grises no lloraban y todo era verde y azur.

Ensanchó sus labios mientras le contemplaba, él ni cuenta se daba, seguía observando a los desafortunados que obligaban a ejercitarse, pensando tal vez en el profesor Maximoto y su falta de ética profesional o en la próxima letra para su canción. Con él nunca se sabía.

La luz del sol ocultándose iluminaba su rostro. Incluso con el ojo enrojecido, el uniforme arrugado y los tenis que no combinaban con su estilo de vestir, Yamato lucía muy guapo. Le gustaba.

Debía admitirlo, existía cierta atracción física de por medio, porque era cierto, Yamato más apuesto no podía ser. Desde sus ojos que cantan canciones poéticas, hasta su sonrisa sarcástica con sutil toque coquetería. Todo él causaba sensaciones en Hikari. Pero había más, _algo m_ ás que le atraía como el imán atrae a un trozo de metal. En ocasiones llegaba a pensar que se trataba del morbo de su corazón que conocía la diferencia de edades y lo prohibido de una posible relación al tratarse del mejor amigo de su hermano. Lo atribuía, también, pero el sentimiento no era algo del todo físico ni del todo morboso. Yamato la llamaba sin decir su nombre, le buscaba sin mirarle, la acariciaba sin tocarle. La hipnotizaba su misticismo. Sus silencios resultaban agradables, la sonrisa ladina, el flequillo dorado que tapaba un lado de la frente, la manera en que le hablaban sus ojos... ¿Con qué se quedaba, si todo Yamato le hacía sentir sin la necesidad de intentarlo, si quiera?

No podía explicarlo con palabras. Aunque, cuando se descubría desnuda ante sus emociones, llegaba a concluir que se trataba de un juego. Un juego donde la inocencia y la ferocidad se enfrentaban. A veces se imaginaba con la mirada apartada de las fauces del lobo, tímida y pura, pero la mayoría del tiempo era ella quien sonsacaba al animal salvaje que había sido domesticado. No se enteraba hasta qué punto se imaginaba inocente o feroz. Algo divertido encontraba cuando iba en busca de respuesta.

―Yamato ―dijo.

Hikari tocó su mano y obligó a Yamato a buscar sus ojos ámbares. Tenía arrugas en su frente y las cejas muy acentuadas. Paulatinamente, conforme Hikari acariciaba la piel pálida con el dedo pulgar, fue relajando la expresión hasta que desapareció. No sonreía. No con los labios.

―He tenido un día de mierda ―Sinceró Yamato.

Manso. Muy manso. La caricia bajaba sus defensas.

―Las arañas y sus poderes del mal.

―Son un asco. Espera. ¿Takeru te ha contado...-?

―Takeru me lo dice todo ―Impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante. Yamato se echó para atrás por instinto, pegando la espalda del marco de la ventana, miraba para los lados para cerciorarse que nadie los hubo visto nadie. Hikari sonrió―. Siempre pregunto sobre ti, creo que tu hermano ya sospecha que me gustas.

―No digas esas cosas. Taichi podría llegar a pensar que...-

―¿Me gustas? Yamato-kun ―Se alejó quedando sentada sobre sus piernas―. Ese es el plan.

―Me mataría gracias a tu plan.

― _Buhhh._ Yamato-kun, sé que dijimos que debíamos esperar, pero...

Ishida alejó su mano de la de Hikari.

―No hablaremos de eso aquí ―Volvía a ponerse tenso.

―Como digas. Supongo que nos veremos esta noche.

Yamato no dijo nada.

―Sabes, hay maneras de acabar con los días malos.

―Ni de loco voy a acercarme a una araña, ni siquiera para darle un zapatazo.

Hikari se echó a reír, era de las pocas personas que conocían aquella debilidad. Comenzó a gatear hasta él. Ishida siguió cada uno de sus pasos, con los ojos bien abiertos y la expectativa rondando su boca. Yagami a veces era muy impulsiva e impredecible, como el hermano. Chasqueó la lengua desde su fuero interior. Odiaba recordar a Taichi cuando estaba a solas con Hikari. Era antinatural. Se obligó a borrar al amigo de su mente por unos cuantos minutos más. No lo logró. Por más que se obligaba eliminarlo de sus pensamiento más regresaba.

Y es que no podía creer que estuviese enamorado de la hermana de Taichi. La vida tenía una manera irónica de enseñarle lecciones.

Pudo echarse a reír por lo activo de su cerebro y por las conversaciones ridículas que tenía consigo mismo solo para tener que explicarle a Hikari que reía por nada, pero Yagami antes hubo gateado por la madera de la ventana y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó sobre él para besarlo.

Lo tomó desprevenido.

Y él no hizo nada para romper el beso. Hikari le acariciaba las orejas cuando Yamato la tomó por la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Fue un beso suave y largo, húmedo, de esos que dejan sin aliento.

―No sería gracioso ―dijo sonriendo sobre los labios delgados de Yamato―, que por tu mala suerte mi hermano estuviera viéndonos, justo ahora.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia la ventana:

―No invoques al diablo que se aparece.

―¿Crees también en un diablo?

―La cosa es...- ―Hikari le robó un beso fugaz. El sonrió de medio lado, volvió a besarla, lento y suave, y continuó en un susurro que hacía cosquilla a la otra―. Que antes de que llegaras había concluido en que sí creo en la mala suerte.

―¿Y qué cambió desde que llegué?

―Que llegaste. ¿Quieres otra explicación? Nadie que tenga la dicha de besar tus labios puede creer en un infierno, si ya ha ido al cielo en tus brazos. Asimismo, no puedo creer en la mala suerte. Aunque Taichi llegue en este instante y descubra que beso a su hermosa hermanita menor, no podría considerarme desafortunado.

Hikari peinó el flequillo que caía en la frente de Yamato hacía atrás.

―Te molería a golpes ―Advirtió, divertida.

―Correré el riesgo.

Ella dejó caer el último beso de la tarde sobre sus delgados y rosados labios. Hikari se despidió con la promesa de escaparse esa noche de su casa e ir a verlo.

Perdió sus zapatos, tuvo comezón toda la tarde, peleó con un maestro abusivo, pero al final, no podía decir que hubo tendido un día entero de pura mierda. Hikari Yagami fue a buscarlo. Lo besó. Le dijo que lo quería. No lo había dicho con palabras. Él tampoco. Pero había notado que últimamente hablaban más cuando estaban en silencio que cuando decían algo.

Tuvo la sensación de que todo lo malo había terminado.

[*]

―He estado pensando ―dijo trazando círculos sobre su pecho desnudo―. Creo que ya no me gustas, Yama.

Yamato peinaba los marrones cortos de la novia cuando escuchó lo que dijo, cesó la caricia, congelado. La serpiente dentro de su estómago apretó fuerte las tripas. No pudo pensar en una respuesta.

Hikari cubrió sus senos con la sábana y apoyó el cuerpo sobre uno de sus brazos. Lo miró fijamente, sonrió al final:

―Creo que te quiero ―Sinceró.

Enseguida la línea de sus labios se convirtió en una media sonrisa. El corazón acelerado por la manera en que Hikari había comenzado su declaración. Hikari pasó un mechón de sus cortos marrones detrás de la oreja. Yamato atrapó dentro de su palma el cuello de la novia y la acercó, para besarle detrás de la oreja.

Después susurró:

―Ya me lo habías dicho.

―¿Sí?

―Esta tarde. Tus ojos me contaron tu oscuro secreto.

―Siempre he desconfiado de ellos. Traidores. Comienzo a creer que se traen algo contigo.

Volvió a descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho del novio. Él trazaba líneas suaves por toda su espalda.

―No tienes por qué responder. Te lo he dicho porque lo siento.

―No. De todas formas pensaba decirlo en cualquier momento. Yo...

― _Shhhh_ ―Los dedos de Hikari sellaron los labios de Ishida―. Tenemos compañía.

Caminando por el marco de la fotografía tomada en el digimundo, una araña domestica. Intentó, de verás lo intentó, pero no pudo disimular que el animal había revolucionado las emociones en Yamato. Sus ojos suplicantes miraron a Hikari que se reía con muchas ganas.

Se equivocó la otra noche cuando imaginó a Taichi en vez de a la novia burlándose de su fobia. En cualquier momento se las cobraría, esa noche no, estaba a su merced. Por primera vez dejaría de ser héroe para ser salvado.

―¡Haz algo, por favor! ―soltó, desesperado.

Hikari se rió más fuerte.

Los Yagami eran una familia muy cruel y las arañas unas hijas de su madre. _¡Demonios! ¡Dos noches seguidas!_

Comenzaba a creer que realmente sí tenía mala suerte, solo que no le importaba, porque la tenía a ella como amuleto.

* * *

 **[*]**

 **Creencias japonesas:** Si ves una araña durante la noche y no la matas, tendrás mala suerte. Si la vez en la mañana ¡no la mates! Dejala ir, porque si la matas tendrás mala suerte, si la dejas vivir tendrá un día fantastico.

 **Notas de autor:** _Lo sé, lo sé. Es absurdo. No entiendo cómo pero así salió y es lo primero que termino en días. Así que merece ser subido. Ni siquiera planeé que fuera Yamakari. Solo se escribió solo._

 _En mi defensa, los momentos que se viven durante un día no siempre deben de tener un porqué o tener explicación, o tener lógica, o tener fundamentos sólidos para asociarlos con otros sucesos. Lo que hace que los detalles insignificantes (aparentemente) sean resultantes es la importancia que se les da._


End file.
